burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Stunt Run
A Stunt Run is a single-player event in Burnout Paradise where players are given a target score to achieve by performing various Stunts within a time limit. Stunts that earn points are jumping, Boosting, Barrel Rolling, flat-spinning in air, landing Super Jumps, driving in reverse and smashing Billboards. Bonus Multiplier More difficult stunts add to a player's multiplier. Building up this multiplier is the key to getting high Stunt Run scores. *Big Air +1 to the bonus multiplier *Billboards +1 to the bonus multiplier *Super Jumps +1 to the bonus multiplier *Flat Spins +1 to the bonus multiplier per 180º rotation *Barrel Rolls +2 to the bonus multiplier *Burnouts +1 to the bonus multiplier. Multipliers can be combined in a single stunt. Example: Smashing a billboard off of a Super Jump will add 2-3 to the multiplier (+1 for the billboard, +1 for the Super Jump and possibly +1 for Big Air). Chaining Stunts Players have 15 seconds to perform another stunt after performing a previous stunt or the bonus multiplier will be lost. Once the next stunt is performed the timer is reset and continuing to perform stunts within 15 seconds of each other will allow stunts to be chained together in a single combo. The amount of time it takes for the Timer Pie to run out shortens as drivers gather larger amounts of multipliers in a single combo. (5''' seconds being the lowest between stunts). (The remaining time in the chain is shown on the timer at the top of the screen which starts out white and gradually turns red.) The bonus multiplier is applied to the total value of the chain and added to the players running score for the event once the timer has run out or the player crashes. The simplest way to keep a chain alive is to use short bursts of Boost between ramps and billboards. Boost counts as a stunt and will reset the timer giving players more to perform stunts. A Stunt Car is best for this as Boost can be used at any time as opposed to a Speed Car which requires the Boost Bar to be full. However, when it comes to speed over stunt, chaining Burnouts adds 1 to the multiplier, possibly getting a continuous increase of multipliers and an extended run without having to pull a stunt. Reversing is also a useful way to reset the timer. Players need to drive in reverse at a reverse top speed in order for the timer to reset and gain points. The factors above can be critical when the timer is reduced to 5 seconds. The only options available to reset the timer are boosting, reversing, drifting and performing another stunt. Players can drive a long way in oncoming or drift to earn boost quickly. Repetition Repeating the same stunt on the '''same ramp will not add to the bonus multiplier. This is designed to prevent players from cheating by repeating a single Super Jump to earn multipliers. Repeating stunts does not earn players points or multipliers but does add boost to the player's bar. Different stunts on the same ramp can sometimes give multipliers. For example, jumping a ramp and flat spinning left counts as one stunt, and then performing another flat spin off of the same ramp to the left a second time would be repetition. Flat spinning to the right could count as a different stunt. Final Run The Final Run is were players can continue an the event after the countdown timer has depleted if they have an active combo. Using Boost as described above to keep the chain alive can effectively allow players unlimited time to achieve the target score provided so long as that the player doesn't crash or run out of boost. Strategy Boost is the most important resource and care should be taken to avoid running out as this will prevent players from keeping their combo alive. If a player is making long distance trips between stunts then they should be sure to drift, drive in the oncoming lane and use small ramps to gain some air time along the way which will add to their boost bar. Gas stations are also a big help if a player does not want to risk crashing to gain boost. Players should also be aware of high risk stunts during their final run as crashing will end their combo and will end the event. The simplest stunts to perform are billboard smashes and Super Jumps. These add points to the combo total and also add to the bonus multiplier making them a good way to build up the points. Choice of car is fairly critical and a Stunt Car is highly recommended. Players do not have to progress very far in the game to unlock a high performance stunt car — for example the Hunter Manhattan is a very good car at earning air time and is sturdy enough if it does not land correctly from a jump. Stunt vehicles also use the most boost when tapping the boost button. Aggression boost use the least amount of boost when tapping the boost button and are the only vehicles that earn boost when smashing through billboards. Routes The are no safe routes to use in Stunt Run events. A driver needs to learn the specific areas that offer the most multipliers and link them together in their own route. Areas like this do not have a specific order in which the stunts need to be performed but require the player to circle the grounds and use each obstacle to its fullest potential. Three of the most stunt-dense areas are the Quarry, the Airfield and the railroad tracks in White Mountain. The are also many routes in other areas the players must follow a set path in order to earn multiplier such as the Southbay Docks and South Mountain Drive Cliffs. Key Stunt Locations The locations below are some of the most popular (and certainly the most important) places to go to rack up high scores. Various billboards, ramps and jumps are within close proximity to each other in each of the stunt areas which means stunt runners alike will never have to go too far to earn multipliers unless they've cleared one of the following areas. Paradise City Crystal Summit Railroad This is large railroad is a popular shortcut that stretches from West Crawford Tunnel to the Nelson & Lucas intersection in White Mountain. The railroad features 8''' billboards and '''1 super jump along with a handful of Straight and Natural Ramps. Crystal Summit Railroad also gives access to the Read Lane ramp. The ramp is a mix of a super jump and two split-ramps on either side of it. The railroad is both rich with stunts and obstacles such as; split jumps, blockades, and immobile train cars. The Airfield The Airfield is a large and enclosed stunt area that can found near the Nelson Way Junkyard in Silver Lake. It is easily the best place for stunt runs because of the number of split ramps and jumps that can be used. There are a total of 17 split ramps. An x'63' multiplier can be achieved by combining barrel rolls and airtime alone if a player does the following during a run. Strategy * Land at least a single barrel roll off of each side of every ramp * Land a double barrel roll off of the super jump * Land a double barrel roll off of each side of the ramp that takes the player through the Red Aircraft Fuselage The Airfield holds nearly double this amount of multipliers if players can take full advantage of every ramp in it. It is a high-risk area even though it is one of the best places for stunts. Beginners should take their time and practice here outside of events. Toy Stunt Cars are considered some of the best vehicles to use in the airfield because of their maneuverability, strength and small size. Lone Peaks Quarry The Lone Peaks Quarry is an old mining area that can be found in the White Mountain district. The Quarry's only access points are along South Mountain Drive. It doesn't offer scores as large as the ones players could achieve in the Airfield but it is still one of the most stunt rich areas in Paradise City. It features 1''' super jump at the front entrance which is also a split ramp. This jump is one of the best places for airtime, jump distance and barrel rolls. When a driver enters the grounds they will find many different normal ramps to use along with four split ramps which are separated by a stream of water. The Quarry has a back entrance that can be seen while driving up the road along Rockridge Cliffs. This entrance is the quickest way to get to the bottom of the Quarry and is a straight line to the split ramps along the stream. There are two easily accessible billboards in the area. The third billboard is very difficult to hit during a stunt run because of the dangerous position it is in. There is an exit from the Quarry that leads to the bottom of the Rockridge Dam along Casey Pass. Another super jump can be found here. Rockridge Dam & Casey Pass There is a fairly easy billboard to smash through to the north of the dam and there are jumps that lead down to steel girders where players can then jump down to Casey Pass. The jumps are high risk but they are worth attempting. Casey Pass features '''1 ramp which will lead players through a number of jumps with a small construction site. If drivers are heading towards Casey Pass along South Mountain Drive then they shouldn't miss it. Rockridge Cliff Super Jump This super jump is located just a few hundred yards from the main Lone Peaks Quarry Entrance. There is only 1''' super jump located at the top of the cliffs and it can be used to easily bump up a score with multiple rolls or a good flat spin. It shouldn't be skipped due to its proximity to the Quarry. South Bay Expressway Bridge The Expressway Bridge features '''2 super jumps which can be taken from either side and 1''' regular ramp that leads to '''2 billboards on the bridges railroad section. It is possible to perform barrel rolls on these ramps. The Naval Yard The Fort Lawrence Naval Yard features a number of normal ramps, 2''' super jumps, and '''4 billboards. The stunts stretch from the eastern-most side of the South Bay Expressway Bridge and end at the Manner's Pier. It is a good idea to approach the naval yard in a stunt run after using the stunts on the bridge. South Mountain Drive Cliffs Players can drive south from the Wind Farm through its pipeline and hit a series of jumps which include 2''' billboards and a super jump. Downtown There are a number of fairly easy places in Downtown to perform stunts. There are three billboard smashes along Webster Avenue. A billboard on Angus Wharf next to the Wildcats Stadium leads to a car park that follows the outer rim of the stadium and leads to another billboard. There are two Super Jumps in Downtown Park which are fairly easy to hit. The store at 2nd and Root leads to a Billboard on its roof and two more along the Elevated Railroad. Big Surf Island The release of Big Surf Island in June 2009 added more stunt locations. There are key areas to visit for players are during in stunt run events even though the island itself is said to be a large stunt playground. Construction Site The construction site is a large multi-level area located in the South Coast sub-district of Big Surf Island. '''Features *'3' Billboards (Ground, 2nd and 3rd level) *'2' Mega Jumps (2nd and 4th level) *'5' Split-Ramps (Three Ground level split-ramps, 1 2nd level split-ramp and 1 4th level mega jump split-ramp) The construction site features many natural ramps and a large bowl which is perfect for executing flat-spins. North Beach This area is very similar to Big Surf Beach in Palm Bay Heights but is much larger and more diverse in comparison. Features *Octagon-shaped "Overflow Valve" featuring 6 split-ramps with 3 on each side of the structure. *'1' Billboard *'2' Split-ramps PCP Inspiral Car Park The Car Park does not feature as many ramps or jumps as other stunt locations but does have 2 normal split-ramps, 1 mega jump split ramp and a straight ramp on its roof. If one is good at drifting, they can drift all the way up the spiral of the car park, keeping a combo alive. The regular ramp facing South West can lead players to a billboard and the tallest split ramp in Paradise City. Big Surf Rooftops The rooftops of Big Surf Island are for the more experienced stunt drivers. Players tackling obstacles on the building rooftops run a high risk of falling off due to the small and confined driving space. The ramps found in the area allow players to leap from building to building. The main access point to the rooftops is from a car park found in the Midtown sub-district along Shires Drive. Players can drive to the top of the garage or take a large ramp leading from a building's interior along McDonald Road. There are various straight, makeshift and natural ramps that lead to different rooftops. Features *'3' Billboards *'1' Mega Jumps *'1' Mega Jump Split-Ramp *'2' Split-Ramps Els Bels Resort This is a large resort that is under construction. It is located within Perren's Point on Big Surf Island. It runs alongside the majority of Maguire Road. The area is a virtual maze filled with natural, makeshift and straight ramps that either leads to stunt obstacles or simply give drivers a large amount of airtime. The Els Bels Resort features the biggest Mega Jump in the game - The Crash TV Ski Jump. Features *'9' Billboards *'1' Mega Jumps *'2' Mega Jump Split-Ramps *'1' Split Ramp Paradise Keys Bridge This is the large bridge connecting Downtown Paradise to Big Surf Island. It can be an ideal place to rack up multipliers due to the many ramps, split ramps, billboards and the massive mega jump. Features *'2' Billboards *'1' Mega Jump *'2' Split Ramps Stunt Run Events Paradise City Events There are 14 Stunt Run events in Paradise City. The following table shows the start junction for each event. Big Surf Island Events There are 3 Stunt Run events which were added in the Big Surf Island Update. Video Tutorials These videos show various routes from different locations to show efficient routes from the same location. File:QP7Gd4ga8jg|This video starts west of Lawrence Tunnel and follows Nelson Way to Uphill drive. It picks up the Pipeline and the Naval Yard. File:SR_Downtown|This video shows a downtown route with a final score of 798,000 and a 20X multiplier. The shopping mall billboard is risky but if more care were taken on the super jumps then players could get at least an additional 2X multiplier from the other Super Jump in the park. They could also get at least an additional 3X multi from the billboards along Webster Avenue. File:SR Lambert West|This video highlights the billboard smashes on the west side of Lambert Parkway. It ends with a 654,000 score and a 19x multiplier but that could have been extended with better concentration on the boost level. File:SR Lambert North|This video fails to meet the 450,000 point limit but is an alternate route to the previous video - leaving out the west end of Lambert parkway and heading toward the Naval Yard. The Naval Yard would have easily added another 8-10x to the multiplier if the vehicle was travelling faster. File:Stunt Run Guide|This video highlights many of the runs in the Naval Yard. File:How to do Stunt Runs|This highlights the quarry. File:LM's 4min Hunter Citizen Stunt Run|This video highlights a few of the routes in White Mountain and Harbour Town. It was also a part of Criterion Game's - Four Minute Stunt Run Challenge." Category:Burnout Paradise events Category:Burnout Paradise Offline Events